Bittersweet Memories
by mybloodyvalentinexx
Summary: what happened if Bella wasnt the first woman who Edward fell inlove with? bad Summary,just read the story its better:


**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Twilight. I only own any unrecognized characters. **  
**Chapter One**  
She had been lying on her bed; eyes closed, raven coloured hair splayed out around her, music playing in the background. She could hear what instruments were playing perfectly, the singer and the lyrics made her fall into a world, a mysterious supernatural world. Werewolves were moving in a ritual-like dance, music playing while they were in their human form, a fire burning brightly. They were filled with glory and so many emotions burning and reflecting from the embers of fire. They wore the animal skins of their kill.  
The music had a primal feel to it, animalistic which entranced her because it spoke of something she knew of. She knew of animalistic feelings and primal energy.  
She noticed his presence in the room before he made any movement outside her door and even before he spoke.  
"Come in, it's open." She spoke softly, her voice soft and sweet, eyes still closed and listening to the music.  
She suddenly felt the mattress go under, as he sat down. He positioned himself so that he lied beside her.  
His voice came out quiet, sweet and affectionate. "Lily, are you sure you don't mind going to this school?"  
I sighed. "Yes, I am sure Tyler." I opened my eyes and looked into his as I rolled onto my side to face him.  
His eyes were unnaturally blue, this dark stormy gray steel blue; he had had them since he had been born. They made him look older. His raven hair was short and spiky; it had natural red and yellow-orange highlights in it. He had high cheekbones and his eyes were fringed with long, thick black eyelashes. His dark eye brows were perfectly arched, his skin was a soft porcelain colour, his lips were full and slightly pink, and his jaw was perfectly squared.  
"I wanted to make sure, because we don't have to do this." He closed his eyes for a brief moment and then opened them.  
"It's fine, so don't worry." I hugged him snuggling into his arm.  
He turned over so I was actually hugging him properly. I felt his fingers stroke my hair, affectionately and tentatively.  
I let the music play as I thought about what school was going to be like. I wasn't really worried; I had been around people before. It wasn't like I was going to attack one of the students at school and neither was Tyler.  
I definitely wasn't going to turn anyone either. I had self control; I wasn't that type of predator. But Tyler was likely to have more self control than me because he was older even if by minutes; if that had anything to do with it. I was not a monster.  
I shuddered and Tyler stiffened, he stopped what he was doing and pulled away and looked at me.  
"Are you okay?" he said quietly, his voice strained.  
"I'm fine. I'm feeling tired that's all. I need some relaxing time; I'm feeling slightly worried about school."  
He kissed my forehead and swiftly got up and was at the door in an instant. He turned around and his face softened and in his eyes he said, 'I know what is really bothering you, but I'll let you relax. If you need me you know where I am.' It was the twin telepathy that was part of our lives. He left quickly.  
I sighed; I let myself think about it, knowing it was the only way for it to stop. I kept it vague though, I didn't want it to become too descriptive.  
It was painful to think about. I had been in this hellhole of a place.  
People had thought I had been, or was becoming, mentally unstable. My parents had died. My mother died brutally, I didn't want to go into that though. My father's death had been simpler.  
I cried that day as I had my premonition. I had a dream that night, a dream that carried blood and creatures that had superhuman abilities. I remembered screaming into the silence, feeling like I was losing my sanity.  
If I had lived in the time of the Salem witch trials, I would have been burned on a stake or drowned or forced into many other cruel situations. I had visions; lately I had many more of them. I saw creatures with glistening teeth, their eyes crimson red, a cruel smile or smirk on their face. There voices seductive, sweet, quiet, rich, velvety. It was entrancing; they were inhumanly beautiful. I felt a chill on the back of my neck, but even so I wanted to go to them.  
I saw myself laying there, paralysed in wonder and fear. Then it was only one of them, the rest disappeared from the vision. He turned and stared at me, the wind blew around me and his eyes almost went an onyx black. He smiled sweetly yet seductively and darkly.  
He purred, his voice entrancing me slightly, but I was still alert.  
"Little rose, why do you lay there, all alone, with those tears on your face? Why are you crying?" he purred.  
I bowed my head down, I wanted him to go away, all of this. The bodies started disappearing and he laughed softly.  
I didn't notice he was in front of me, bending down on one knee; he lifted my chin with a finger and stroked my face, wiping away the tears that had a fallen.  
"Don't be afraid."  
He leaned in and lowered his head to my neck. He bit into it. I felt a sharp pain and I cried out. Tears spilled. I wanted it to stop! Just as I wished, I felt weak and all of the energy drained out of me. I tried to push him away, but he was too strong.  
"Stop! Stop it! S- Stop…"  
I began to get dizzy, my breathing shallow, and my head feeling slightly lighter. Finally, it did stop. He pulled away, the darkness clouding the rest of his face except the place where his lips were curled into a smile, showing his ultra white teeth. His lips were tinted slightly red.  
He looked up and his eyes glinted, and narrowed. A sharp pain was paralysing me; I could not move. Why had he stopped? He could have drained the life out of me.  
He turned and there was my brother, standing in front of us, his eyes glaring at the creature in front of me, his mouth in a tout line of anger. Tyler took two strides toward the creature in front of me, who was glaring back at Tyler in annoyance.  
"What the hell do you think your doing?" he growled. He looked as inhumanely beautiful just like the dark creature in front of me. He ran over and grabbed the man in front of me so swiftly that I barely saw him. Tyler flung him to the side and crouched in front of me protectively as the man got up with a murderous glare. They sprung to attack each other.  
Then a flash of a white clouded my sight and all I saw was red as I fainted from lack of blood. It went all black. I shuddered in the cell tears silently running down my face.  
I felt as if something was going to come and get me, I was in danger of that whatever terrible creature was coming for me; whether it was death itself or that vile thing.  
I was returned to the present. I wanted rest. I changed the music to a softer tune, but still a rock metal band. It was soft and sweet; the male singer's voice making me sleepy just listening to it.  
I was lulled into a deep slumber.  
_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**_  
_**This chapter was written by SweetRinny, and which the fan fiction is being written by both mybloodyvalentinexx and SweetRinny.**_  
_**This fan fiction is also being beta read by impalame, thank you for beta reading our fan fiction.**_  
_**Hoped everyone liked our first chapter!**_


End file.
